This is a comprehensive program for clinical and basic research involved in language and related perceptual motor functions. It investigates the mechanisms of disturbed language in aphasic patients by means of clinico pathological correlations in well studied individuals and patient groups, relying on post-mortem and radiologic evidence of lesion sites. Normal and disordered language are compared at the levels of phonology, syntax, and lexicon, and the interaction between intellectual and linguistic operations is examined in brain-injured patients, both aphasic and non-aphasic. The problem of brain laterality is studied in relation to language and non language functions, using the dichotic listening and lateral visual field stimulation techniques. The anatomic basis of language and its lateralization in the human brain is approached by cyto-architectonic studies of the language zones in the left hemisphere and their analogues on the right, in human brains, and by studies of cortical connections of language areas in the human brain. Studies of language, cognition and laterality are carried out in an aging population. A continuous program of test development applies the results of psycholinguistic and clinical research to the improvement of measurement techniques. Systematic trials of novel approaches to language rehabilitation are carried out, rising the new techniques of Melodic Intonation Therapy and Visual Communication.